<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got the Old Man's Car by buckleydiazenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864733">I Got the Old Man's Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast'>buckleydiazenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Himbo Evan "Buck" Buckley, Light Angst, buddie if u squint, cursing, no beta we die like chimney's mom, rip mrs han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We need an Eddie birthday party on 9-1-1. Now.</p><p>or</p><p>"I don't deserve this" + guilt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz &amp; Isabel Diaz, Eddie Diaz &amp; Josephina "Pepa" Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got the Old Man's Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was unceremoniously dragged up the stairs of the firehouse by Chimney after a medical call. Today, he turns 32 and he's pretty damn convinced that everyone forgot about it, even Buck, which fucking sucks but they were most likely saving the wishes for outside of their work place.</p><p>When he gets up the stairs he gets the life scared of him when he hears a loud "Surprise!" from a large group, said large group containing both his birth and found family. They all have impossibly wide grins on their faces as he comes to hug them all and thank them. Christopher, Pepa, Isabel, all have red "Happy Birthday!" shirts while the 118 have red "Happy Birthday!" pins on their work shirts.</p><p>"You guys didn't have to do this", Eddie says, holding his son near his hip.</p><p>"This is great, but a call could come any second", Eddie adds.</p><p>"That's some real Eddie Diaz shit", Eddie hears Chimney mumble, earning a few chuckles.</p><p>"Yep, always the life of the party", Buck says, giggling afterward and coming to hug Eddie once again.</p><p>Eddie and Buck have been dancing around each other for a while now. First, it was touches on the shoulder or arm, then it became the heart eyes, then the two men sat on Eddie's couch, making out for a good half hour. They didn't sleep together after that but both men were too scared to admit their feelings towards each other. Eddie isn't exactly out to the 118 yet, but them mostly knowing how flexible Buck is with his sexuality, but if the hug involved Buck tucking his head into Eddie's neck and being a <em>tad</em> bit longer than your normal dude-bro hug, nobody made a comment.</p><p>A wave of guilt flushed through Eddie as he thought of all the times <em>he</em> could have been selfless and throw a party for his dearest coworkers. He could've made all of this for a friend, but instead he chose to do nothing, always putting it off "for next year".</p><p>"Guys, seriously. Come on, <strong>I don't deserve this</strong>", he said, a frown forming on his face.</p><p>"Oh, you dope", Hen said, smacking his arm lightly. "We're not monsters".</p><p>"Hen's right", Chimney added, "But I am hungry if I don't get some damn food I might thrash".</p><p>Eddie laughed, waving an arm to let Chimney and the rest of the people get food. Buck had a shit-eating grin as he played <em>Genio Atrapado</em>, a song Eddie listened to religiously back in school, earning himself a light smack upside the head from Eddie. He smiled over his shoulder and stretched his hand out, waiting for Eddie to take it, bringing it up and accidentally giving a kiss to his own hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genio Atrapado = Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera (2000)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>